That chocolate box
by Hattakuu-u
Summary: A happy Valentine day. Honoka gives chocolate to Maki, but if only she read what were written on the box.. Adultlife Honomaki w/ FutaHono.


**I apologize if my English is bad.** **This is a Honomaki story, Honoka is a tomboy. I hope you'll enjoy it ~**

It was a cloudy day off, so they were simply watching TV on the sofa. Honoka suddenly stood up.

"I'm coming back !" Maki was still reading one of her huge and complicated books.

"Okay." Honoka came back, holding a box, that she gave to Maki.

"Happy Valentine day, Maki-chan ! ~" Maki blushed, visibly estonished.

"I-it is Valentine day ?" Honoka pouted.

"Aw, you forget.. Don't worry, you're already busy enough with your work, I'm not mad at all ! ~" They smiled to each other warmly. Maki hugged Honoka.

"Thank you, Honoka, and sorry, for forgeting that day.."

"C'mon don't worry I said I'm not mad ! ~" Maki opened the box and took one.

"It looks very nice."

"Hey, I'm coming back, just going to buy something for dinner ! ~"

"Okay" Maki smiled to Honoka, who left the apartment. 'I think I'll take a few of these.'

Honoka came back and saw Maki still on the sofa, but lying on it and a bit blushing, her eyes closed. She immediatly knelt next to the sofa to see if anything was wrong.

"Maki ? Are you okay ?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Honoka.

"Hey, weren't it alcohol in the chocolate ?" Honoka's eyes widened as she turned her head to look at the box, now half empty and saw next to the title "with alcohol".

"A-ah.. I- ... I didn't see that it was an alcoholized one.. I-I know you can't stand alcohol.. I'm sorry.." Maki woke up and sat on the sofa, pulling Honoka next to her. She smirked to Honoka.

"I'll have to punish you so you could remind to read the informations more carefully. ~" She went on top of Honoka, and put a hand beneath her sweatshirt, blushing even more.

"M-Maki ?!" She lifted her binder, and went on licking her nipple, making Honoka moan in surprise.

"Did you know, even with a sweatshirt and a cargo pant, I can still see how beautiful and cute your body and you are. ~" Honoka blushed brightly.

"H-heh ? Me ? Beautiful and cute ?" Maki smiled.

"Exactly, and as your girlfriend, I can tell that you're the cutest person ever." Honoka blushed even more.

"That's not r-.. Hgn ?!" Maki pushed her lips against Honoka's and pulled her tongue inside of her mouth. After a few minute, she broke the kiss, letting Honoka breathe a bit.

"Hey, you like to be submissive one, don't you ? You don't even try to get on top of me. ~" Honoka looked away, blushing.

"Looks like I've found out something.. How cute. ~" Maki began to lick the nape of Honoka's nape, as she felt the mount between her legs growing.

"You're finally getting hard ~ " She slowly get down Honoka's pant and looked at the still clothed erection by her boxer. She began to move her hand and lick around it.

"Ahn.. M-Maki.."

"Okay, okay, don't be so hasty, since I begin, I won't let you go easily. ~" She removed the boxer and began to poke the throbbing cock.

"Honoka.. I love you so much, you know ? ~" And without letting Honoka the time to answer, she began to suck on her. Honoka pulled on Maki's hair. 'G-gosh.. She's doing too hard.."

"M-Maki.. I-I'm close.." The red haired girl continued the stimulation until she felt Honoka's liquid invade her mouth. Maki snuggling Honoka as she was panting heavily. She poke the softening thing.

"Hey, you're already done ?" She licked the thing until it began to harden once more.

"I'll put it in, okay ?" She removed her pant and panties and sat on her. They moaned as Maki began to move from the bottom up.

"Honoka, do you remember, after µ's dissolved, you always supported me, even when you graduated, you came to see me after school as often as you could.." Honoka smiled to Maki.

"Th-that's normal.. Because you're my precious lover." Maki bowed to kiss Honoka. She moved faster.

"Honoka.. I'm close.."

"Me too.. Let's do it together.." Honokea held Maki's hand as they reached their peak at the same time. Maki hugged Honoka tightly, as she felt all sleepy.

"Thank you, Honoka... Thank you for having been with me all these years.. Thank you for always love me more than you should, even with my constant bad temper. I rejected you at first, when you wanted me to do a song for you.. But.. I'm happy that you insisted so much.. I love you.." And she fell asleep. Honoka was still shocked by the confessions she just said to her, she looked happily at Maki, who had a serenity look on her face.

Maki woke up on the sofa, in her girlfriend's arms. She turned to see on the coffee table the chocolate box and remembered what happened earlier. She blushed furiously as she sat on the sofa, putting her clothes back on.

"Hmm, Maki-chan ?" Maki gasped as she heard Honoka's voice, and turned to look at her, which woke up yawning and was streching.

"Hey, I'm going to prepare the dinner, it's almost 8 pm, looks like we slept in. ~" She stood up, also putting her clothes on and walked to the kitchen, but Maki stopped her, hugging her from the behind, still blushing.

"Er.. Honoka.. F-forget what I said earlier, I.. was drunk.." Honoka, surprised at first, smiled.

"So you remember ? There's no way I can forget you being honest, even drunk. ~"

"You meanie !" Honoka turned to face Maki.

"You know, I'm sooo happy that you feel that way toward me, I'm feeling right now like I could move mountains ! ~" Maki blushed even more, burying her head in Honoka's shoulder.

"Ugh.. At- At least let me help you for the dinner !" She freed herself from Honoka, went rapidly pick up the bag let in the entrance and get away in the kitchen.

"Hehe.. So cute. ~" Honoka came happily in the kitchen, joining her other half.

 **Thanks for reading this story ~**


End file.
